Voltron Defenders of the Crystal
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: Through the infinite realities somethings are always there constants and variables. In one reality the Noble Altean people became the tyrannical rulers of the Universe. In another the five lions protected the universe from the Drule Empire in there home on Planet Arus. But a new tale is about to begin. A new Final Fantasy to reclaim a throne stolen as with the light of the Crystal.


Voltron Defenders of the Crystal

Trailer Dawn

ESKK: Well here it is a new fanfic idea I wanted to try out and this was inspired by a Tumblr Post from a while ago by the Tumblr user called Steveahn. Hope you all enjoy it and also please enjoy his art as well.

"Talking."

" _ **Astral Gods/Lions."**_

"Magic attacks/Messages."

*Music Insert

(Scene Break)

Disclaimer: I own neither Voltron nor Final Fantasy XV so enjoy.

(Start 10,000 years Prior Altea before Voltron)

*Insert Final Fantasy VX Dawn Trailer Theme

Story and tales bend and twist with time. Though legends and history are told through the lips of the victorious. This legend was told as all began with through a chance by fate and the machinations of powers beyond their understanding. It was in this place that the fates of many was changed forever.

"Zarkon look at this." Alfor said as he and his fellow Paladins saw the large glowing Crystal surrounded by statues depicting what could be Kings and divine like creatures.

"What are these?" Zarkon asked as Blaytz looked as well.

"You got me." Gyrgan said as he looked at it as well.

"Well I can assure you it's not a Balmerra crystal but whatever it is or maybe it's giving off more power than even a star ship class crystal." Alfor said as he and Trigel scanned it.

"Your right but it seems dormant." Trigel said as Zarkon looked at it as this was where Alfor shined best.

"Alfor whatever it is we need to move it, already the nearby settlements have been attacked by bandits and pirate over this. Can we move it?" Zarkon asked as he looked to the crystal of sorts.

"Well if it's similar to a Balmerra perhaps I can." Alfor said as he looked to the crystal.

"We got your back Alfor." Blaytz said as Alfor nodded in response as his pure white armor with yellow highlights clanked as his cap flowed with ease. Alfor carefully got ready for this as he knew from the interrogation of the pirates from before something or someone out there wanted this crystal gone out of fear as the pirate were in fact normal folks seemingly under a trance of sorts.

But as Alfor began to focus the moment his hands touched it everything changed as his then went wide eyed. Alfor cried out in shock and horror as well as pain as they all heard this and saw the pain it caused their close friend. "Alfor!" Zarkon yelled as they went to move but the crystal formed a defensive barrier around them as it seems to be transmitting a message to Alfor.

(Alfor unknown location)

Alfor began to come to as he woke up in a strange place as he looked around until his eyes was wide eyed in response. Surrounding were four colossal beasts as he noted how three out of the four were somewhat humanoid as they surrounded him. _**"You stand in the presence of the Astral Gods who watch over your universe young King."**_ The dragon looking being said as he looked down upon Alfor.

" _ **Bahamut please we are short on time shall we move on to the major parts."**_ A female voice said as from the side of the serpent creature a woman followed by frost appeared as she looked and smiled kindly to Alfor. _**"Pardon our leaders bluntness King Alfor of Altea but we are short on time as it is."**_ The woman said as Alfor saw he was summoned here.

"It is well he's in a way similar to Zarkon in that regard." Alfor said as Bahamut saw this.

" _ **Its best we keep this short as possible for we know not how long this connection will hold."**_ The Serpent creature said as she slithered about through the water.

" _ **It would be for the best Bahamut please proceed."**_ The elder of these beings said as he held a staff with an odd creature etched into it.

" _ **Very well."**_ Bahamut said as he looked to Alfor. _**"Heed my words carefully Alfor for this day you must decide if you shall forge a covenant with I or not."**_ Bahamut said as he looked to Alfor who was confused as Bahamut then began to explanation to him.

(Scene Break Real World)

"Alfor… ALFOR!" Zarkon yelled as Alfor came to as he shot up still in the chamber they h ad discovered as he shot up.

"Thank Willow your well." Gyrgan said as he looked to his old friend.

"Yet it seems the crystal here has been awaiting for someone and I believe it had found it." Alfor said as he opened his clenched hand and upon it saw a glowing ring resting in said hand.

" _ **Beware… when the rift born of the star of realities is formed the Star Scourge shall spread to your realm."**_ Bahamut's voice was heard inside Alfor's mind as he heard this.

"I can assure you what I have discovered… warrants further research." Alfor said as deep down he prayed to whatever other god out there that it was a hallucination he suffered.

(Scene Break Years Later Post Voltron's Birth)

Alfor had returned to Altea and the Castle of Lions both victorious but with heavy heart. As he walked forward he saw Melanore his wife holding his infant daughter Allura as Alfor looked sadly to the sleeping babe.

"Darling are you well?" Melanore asked unaware of what was truly happening as from what she had heard her husband and the Paladins had won the day and saved Daibazaal.

"It is nothing Melanore… might I hold Allura for a bit." Alfor said as Melanore nodded to him.

"It is well then she has already eaten and should be asleep for a while." Melanore said as Alfor nodded before he accepted Allura into his arms. As Alfor held his daughter he saw Melanore walk away as he began to weep for her. Unseen to Melanore and many others save for Alfor himself. He held his daughter in one arm while his free arm held his broadsword.

"Allura… you may not understand this today but one day far from now you will. But know I will be with you… always my daughter." Alfor whispered to her as the sun began to shine bright as he then looked upward to the sky where the clouds of Altea formed the very beings Alfor had met long ago.

But unaware to Alfor another Altean had seen it all as he held a fedora like hat grinning sinisterly as he saw his King holding his daughter close. "So it begins." He said with an oily voice as he saw the King hold his daughter.

(Scene Break Daibazaal's destruction)

And older Alfor with a beard was aiding in the evacuation of Daibazaal trying to get all Galra off world so he may close the rift. He knew those creatures Honerva had unwittingly invited was the very scourge Bahamut and his cohorts had warned him of. He had tried many times even begged her to seal the rift and now Honerva may have doomed his daughter Allura to a cruel fate.

As he moved he soon heard tears as he looked and saw a young Galra boy weeping as Alfor saw this. "What ails you young one?" Alfor asked as he saw the Galra boy as he then looked to Alfor.

"My mother and father…" He wept as he looked to Alfor. "They were near the rift when it spread as it did." The boy said as Alfor heard this as it seems this boy was orphaned. He then felt a shining of sorts as he looked and felt a burning pain from the ring of the Lucii as it resonated with the boy.

"I understand young one." Alfor said as he looked to the boy. "But if you die here your parents would be rolling in their graves from it." Alfor urged him as he looked to the boy. "Here." Alfor said passing his broadsword over to the boy. "It may be too big for you but… I hope that one day you can make great use of it." The Paladin and King said as he then looked to the ring and handed it to the boy.

"What is this?" The boy asked as Alfor looked to him.

"It's something important I must entrust to you. I was asked by a friend to ensure it reaches safe hands and now it has but with it a task. You must wear it till you one day die and pass it to your child and you must do with repeatedly till the time is right for its purpose to be revealed." Alfor said as he looked to the boy. "Keep it safe and yourself with it." Alfor said as the boy nodded wiping away his tears before Alfor helped the boy into the evacuation ships as he knew Daibazaal had to be destroyed now to hopefully seal the rift before any more of the Star Scourge manages to get through.

"Ok." The boy said as Alfor had one last thing.

"And remember despite Victory or Death remember Knowledge will always be better than victory or death." Alfor said as the boy nodded unaware for the time being how his fate had changed forever as did his descendants to come.

Now the gears of fate have already turned but hopefully in this reality… those who had suffered fates cruel machinations can be free to enjoy hope.

(Scene Break 10,000 years later before the Kerberos Mission)

Krolia a Galra traitor from the Blade of Marmora was now wearing the same ring Alfor had given that Galra boy 10,000 years prior proving that boy was her ancestor who carried out Alfor's request without fail. She had asked her lover and mate to leave her be for the time being as she began to weep a bit while looking to the ring on her left middle finger.

As Keith her newborn son slept safe in her arms… she looked up the same way Alfor had done in his time as in the clouds the images of her ancestors formed from the clouds as they looked down to her as they surrounded the mountain where Krolia and Tex had located the Blue Lion. She never thought in her life she would have to go through this sort of event and what made it worse her son was somehow caught in the middle of it.

She held her child close as her Knife appeared in her hand in a flash of crystalline blue. Despite being Krolia's weapon as a Blade of Marmora the power she had inherited from her father had change it into something more making it so only those of her bloodline can use it. She had about 14 other ancestors who had weapons that made them famous either among the Galra Empire or the Blades of Marmora and her own weapon had become the 15th out of them all.

"Keith… I promise you… I will always protect you… always." Krolia said hugging her son praying and hoping somehow when the time comes her son will be ready to stand tall on his own feet.

Now the son will rise as we see the dawn of a new King and Queen, the dawn of a new Fantasy.

(TBC)

ESKK: Now before you all bash on me for making this short and vague… that's kind of the point on this for a project like this I need to pull out all the stops for it which is why I will need a co-writer who can help me with this. Now then here is my set up for this story on who is who so far.

Keith: Noctis

Allura: Lunafreya

Lance: Prompto

Hunk: Ignis

Shiro: Gladiolus

Pidge: Cindy

Krolia and Alfor: King Regus

Kosmo: Umbra

Zarkon: Emperor Ledolas Aldercapt

Haggar AKA Honerva and/or OC Altean: Ardyn

ESKK: I still have a lot of roles to fill for this as this will kind of follow the, died in one universe to be reborn in another with no memory of the past format. Anyway I also have two pairings planned for this so if you don't like it well then I don't care read it don't read it it's up to you. Still needing to work out on the others but I'll cross that bridge when I get there.

Keith x Allura

Lance x Pidge

ESKK: Like I said I need to work on the others so until next time folks please leave an awesome review for yours truly and ja-ne.


End file.
